Legacy
by MannixMind
Summary: Set after S02E02 (Spoilers). When Clarke discovers the room behind the hospital old enemies quickly become the lesser of two evils. When she gets caught during an escape attempt she finally learns the real reason the mountain men brought them to Mount Weather, and the depths of depravity that they're willing to sink to protect their legacy. Suspense now, romance to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Begins right after S02E02. This is my first the 100 FanFic so I'm working with new characters so any and all feedback would be great! Thanks for reading!**

I stare through the bars of the cage at Anya utterly horrified. I'd known in my gut that there was something wrong, something too homey, too welcoming, about Mount Weather. I look around me for some way to open the cages. The wires of the cages themselves are not that thick, and I know if I could find a bone cutter in the hospital room downstairs I could probably cut them out.

"I'll be right back I whisper to Anya."

She glares at me, making it clear that she doesn't believe a word I say. I clamber down and make a bee line for the cabinets pulling them open in search of the medieval looking instrument. When I was a child I used to go through my mother's medical supplies, taking them out of her carefully arranged pack and strewing them all around our quarters. That always got me a stern talking to, once my mother said that losing any of them could get her floated, and from there the game lost most of its appeal. Still, ithout it I wouldn't even know what to look for now.

Finally I come across a pair of bone cutters, shaped almost like an engineer's bolt cutters and I make my way back through the air vent and into the room where the grounders are being kept. I go straight for Anya's cage, clipping half the wires before it even occurs to me that it might have been a could idea to get promise not to attack me or mine ever again before freeing her, but by then it's too late. I have moments where I can be cool and calculating, more of them now than I ever thought I would have, but at the end of the day it's still my impulse to help first and think later.

Before I even think there's enough room Anya pushes her way out of the cage scraping her whole left side as she goes.

"I was going to cut it big enough if you just-"

"No time, don't know when they'll be back- go to the next cage."

I'm pissed but she's right, and the danger of the situation starts to dawn on me. Anya strides over to the two hung up grounders a look of violent anger in her face. I continue to cut freeing one girl and then a rather fearsome looking grounder warrior. All of a sudden I hear the beeping of medical equipment behind me. And I whip around.

Anya's cut down her compatriots and slashed the wires attaching them to the patients being treated below. She shakes one of them violently but he's comatose, from here his bluish complexion is all I need to know he's not going to make it.

"What did you do?!" I yell as I hear footsteps running down the hall. She snarls up at me eyes brimming with fury and tears.

"He is my cousin I was trying to free him. And if he is already gone, then I will at least ensure that no mountain man lives on with his blood coursing through their veins."

The door to the hospital wing burst open below us.

"What in the hell—" I hear the doctor call out. Then she presses the intercom and yells "Security Breach! Hospital wing. Emergency personnel report immediately!"

"Anya we have to go"

"KEEP CUTTING!" she screams

"You do it, I need to get my people out we need to go!" I say, rising to my feet as the trapped grounders around me call out to me pitifully. Below us the door to the hospital wing bursts open, and I hear guards rush in. The warrior takes off, sprinting down a passage way leading out of the room and I follow. Anya, the girl and a teenage boy I managed to cut lose at the last second follow moments later.

We're running running in the dark through a maze of tunnels, with no clue of where we're going or whats ahead. The tunnels echo with the sound of our heavy breathing and the shouts of the guards behind us. I trip and go flying skidding to a halt against the tunnel wall. Anya rushes to me urging me back onto my feet but as soon as I put weight on my ankle I almost fall to the floor again. Seeing this her eyes widen.

They're almost on us now. The florescent lights on the ends of their guns are bouncing off the tunnel walls sending streaks of light across Anya's troubled and frightened face.

"Go. Find my people outside, tell them where they're keeping us. Please" I plead, knowing I can't escape.

"I will." She says seriously and takes off down the passage.

"Leave the savage! Star-People are the top priority- Down her!"I hear a guard scream.

Seconds later, something pointy hits my shoulder, and I'm falling… falling…


	2. Chapter 2

**Things get a little weird in this chapter but I'd love your thoughts! Please review!**

I wake up once again in a white room with an IV in my arm. This has got to stop happening I think to myself stupidly. My eyelids have never felt so heavy before in my life. I feel empty. I've been hungry before but this feeling doesn't have the pain I'm used to its just the emptiness. I wonder how long I've been out for? Before I got down the hospital wing I'd been eating the most consistently since we landed on Earth.

I look at my arm. I'm handcuffed to the hospital bed but that's not what surprises me. The gash on in it completely scabbed over, and looking seriously on the mend. That couldn't happen in a day not unless they had serious medicine that we knew nothing about stored away down here.

"Ah I see you're awake." A familiar voice sounds from behind my head. It's the president. I squirm, trying to get a better view of him and feeling distinctly vulnerable not having him in sight when he's only two feet away. He must sense me discomfort because he steps info view, and pulls over a wheely chair to sit beside my hospital bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" I demand, wishing my voice had more strength behind it.

"Ten days. We haven't induced like that in decades. Still, exceptions can be made in times of need."

This comment confuses me. Surely they wouldn't keep me alive in a coma for ten days just to drain my blood.

"What's the need? Why do you need my blood so badly? How many of my people have you already killed?"

"My dear, my dear. Calm down child. We do not harvest from the sky people. If we had any intention of doing that we never would have wasted time and resources putting you up as if you were our own.

"Then what do you want from us? Why did you bring us here? And don't give me that bullshit about protecting us for the sake of humanity, I know you don't give a rats ass about the people you gather up to drain to death."

"So hasty. And such rude words, honestly Clarke it's like you try to be unpleasant."

I just glare at him until he continues.

"Three years. That's how long the supplies here were supposed to last. Three years. Thankfully the Forefathers were some of the brightest minds of their day and were hell bent on insuring humanities survival. The lower levels were converted for farming, energy was harvested from the toxic surface, mines were dug lower than they'd ever been dug before to reach pure aqueducts under the ground. And so here we are. The problem is, because no one thought it would work, no one prepared for some of the more delicate realities of longevity. While there were originally 120 survivors those 120 only came from 32 different families. Some died in the initial few years, many were past breeding age, and there was no understanding of the need to diversify. People stayed, for the most part, with their wives. Now, 97 years down the line our ability to avoid close relatives when choosing a mate is strained. Matters are made worse by the fact that many of our children do not survive to breeding age because of lack of vitamin D."

"But then you and your people came, like a gift from God, 100 breeding age radiation tolerant teenagers falling from the sky right into our backyard. We couldn't take all 100 of you, which is why we waited so long- such an immediate boost in our population would have compromised our supplies. Your timing was perfect, we were just about to start a breeding program with the grounders had you not shown up, but that was far from ideal. The savages are hostile, backwards people, and our people have no desire to bring them into our fold. We're not just looking for DNA, our people come from family units, so we'd much rather have new members than caged brood cows. And besides, the rate at which they're children are born with mutations is high and unpleasant to deal with, and you've seen the reapers, so you know why it's best that they deal with it sooner rather than later."

"But the cabinet agreed when we realized we'd only gotten 48 of you that every addition was vital. We were hoping to sweep in when the battle had only cleared out a few of you, but the savages came with far more troops than we had anticipated. I think some of us were worried we wouldn't get any of you at all, but you surprised us with your resourcefulness. Still 48 is not as many as we'd wished for, so I'm hoping you understand."

"Understand What?" I ask, horrified of the answer.

"With the rest of your people it won't have to be this way. We're giving them inhibition lowering drugs but we're letting them decide for themselves to take action. All the girls are being fed fertility stimulators of course, but the main choice is there's to make. You on the other hand, after this last episode I knew there was no hope."

I assume that means he's just going to kill me. Weird, to keep me alive to lecture me for all this time. Rashly I blurt out, "if you were just going to kill me you should've done it already."

"Clarke, you're not listening, every one of you is vital."

My blood goes cold. "You're going to let someone rape me?"I breathe almost too horrified to know the answer.

"Good gracious no Clarke, we're not those savages on the surface, this isn't about hurting you or lust, this is about our legacy."

"I don't understand."

"The artificial insemination procedure was entirely noninvasive. We only kept you in a coma afterwards to insure that it was a success. We'll have to keep you down here, of course for the duration, at which time you can either decide to rejoin the community and be a mother to your child, or be executed."

"What?"

"The pregnancy was confirmed two days ago. Congratulations Clarke, you're a part of Earth's legacy now."


	3. Chapter 3

It takes three weeks for my people to open the door and let in radiation to escape the Mountain. I'm told that in that time Jasper and Monty continued to ask for me, as well as some of the others. Monty was even locked away for it, at which time Jasper did some digging and discovered the grounder draining room—with one of our Guardsmen inside. After that they knew that there were survivors from the Ark, and that the Mountain Men had killed at least a few of them.

They didn't all die when the doors, were opened. In fact most of them locked themselves down in other secure sectors of the compound. That's how I first knew that something was happening. My weeks in solitary had begun to run together, I'd been force fed three times before I finally gave into my hunger and started eating again. My only interactions had been with the doctor who force fed me, and the guard who held me down. Both were vicious to me. Every time she came in, the doctor felt the need to explain to me how grateful I should be, how not everyone was able to get pregnant and how I was too stupid to know a good thing when it was staring me in the face. I remained silent through all of our sessions, except for the occasional choking and coughing caused by the force feeding. I'd endured solitary before, I told myself.

I lost all sense of time, since every moment I spent was under the unchanging florescent lights of the quarantine ward. I was in a dark dark place. The president in an act of bizarre kindness instructed the guard to give me my pastels back, I suppose he still thought I could do too much damage with the colored pencils, and I had covered the walls and floors. I was working on the details of a tree when the alarms started. I set my pencil down, moving to the corner of my cell where I could get a small glimpse of the hallway doors connecting the quarantine wing to the rest of the compound. Suddenly, the hallway door burst open and people ran inside screaming.

"Lock the doors! Lock the doors!" I hear the doctor scream.

"No!"I recognize Maya's voice. I never liked that little bitch, she was way too ready to play the victim. "No, they'll come for Clarke they know she's down here. We all need to get into quarantine rooms ourselves. They can be sealed against radiation."

As people stream in I rush to the window of my cell to get a better view. All along the quarantine hall I see people rushing into cells like mine. I feel something like a glimmer of hope for the first time in I don't know how long. They all pack in to cells and seal themselves inside. I can hear people screaming inside the cells alongside me. What on earth is going on?

Two minutes later, another mountain man comes into the hallway. Radiation burns cover his hands and face.

"Please." He croaks out. "Please let me in." All the other doors stay shut.

"You can have my room." I call out. I realize then how long it's been since I've heard my own voice."

"Declan!" I hear the doctor call from the cell beside me "Don't you dare let her out!"

The man crawls in front of my cell, and looks up at me. Hoisting himself up as well as he can, he punches in some numbers on the pinpad. The door unlocks.

I rush out of the cell, and then turn back to where he's lying on the floor too weak to crawl inside. I push him into the cell and shut the door behind him, unsure of why.

I move to the cell next door. Peering out of the window, is the doctor who'd made my life a living hell for the past month. She was probably the one who did the procedure to get me pregnant in the first place. And she wanted me to be grateful?

Rage filled me. Unlike my cell hers wasn't designed to keep high security prisoners in, but to let doctors treat their patients. To the screams of the others inside the cell I open it and grab her by her hair, slamming the cell and resealing it behind her. I drag her choking and spluttering behind me until we reach the end of the hallway.

"You want me to be grateful!?" I scream, the rage overcoming me. "You want me to view this as an opportunity?!" I turn up the metal staircase dragging her behind me.

"Well how about this. I'm going to give you a rare opportunity. You're going to get to see the surface of the Earth. Feel free to thank me later." Behind me she lets out a sob but it means nothing to me. Her pleas are falling on deaf ears.

"Clarke?"

I stop dead in my tracks and look down. At the landing right beneath me, holding a gun and standing with Jasper, Finn, Kane and Bellamy, and getting a front row view of my vicious crazy, is my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper, Finn, Kane and my mother stare up at me horrified. Bellamy on the other hand, looks at the bruised and moaning doctor and narrows his eyes.

"What did she do to you?" He says his tone dark and threatening. Jasper and Finn look at him as if he's insane but my heart soars. Leave it to Bellamy to accidentally say the most comforting thing in his crazy overprotectiveness. I knew there was a reason why in the long hours I'd spent locked up, I'd dreamed as much about his sarcastic bating comments as Finn's words of love and support.

I realize then that their waiting for me to answer. My stomach falls knots up at the thought and I'm overwhelmed with a wave of shame. I shake my head and let the doctor's hair fall out of my hand lamely.

"Oh honey!" My mother bounds up the stairs and pulls me into her arms. I let her rock me until tears start streaming down my face. I feel myself racked with uncontrollable sobs as my mother clutches me. When I finally look up I find myself staring into the eyes of Bellamy and Finn. While Finn's look of compassion shows the same good-naturedness I had learned to expect from my comrade-in-arms turned lover, it was Bellamy's expression that had the most powerful effect on me. His jaw was set like it so often is but his eyes were shining with unshed tears of compassion and fury. It was a look I'd only ever seen him give Olivia and Charlotte.

Realizing that my focus has shifted elsewhere my mother releases me. "I've been hogging you. Go say hi to your friends Clarke, these two when through hell and high water to find you."

I take a step towards them and Finn embraces me, folding me into his familiar warmth. "Thank god you're ok, he murmurs into my ear. I thought I lost you. I couldn't bear it if something had happened to you."

My stomach knots with guilt at his words. Even though I know that its not my fault, that I know I did nothing to choose what the Mountain men did to me I can't breathe at the thought of him knowing. And eventually he's going to know. They're all going to know. I feel queasy at the thought.

He releases me and I turn to Bellamy. Surprisingly, my co-leader wraps his long arms around me protectively and pulls me into a hug. The action is perfectly platonic, but my stomach leaps with surprise and something else when he plants a quick, totally PC kiss on the top of my head. Lingering for a moment he says, so low that no one but I can here, "I'll make them pay for whatever it is they did to you, princess. I promise you that."

**Bellamy**

I force myself to let Clarke go. Living the past five weeks without my co-leader, wondering where she and the rest of our people had been taken had been torture. I thought I'd finally overcome that difficulty when we rushed into the Mount Weather compound, but seeing Clarke breakdown like that might have been the worst part yet.

"Get that Mountainer into quarantine, we're going to want to question her." I hear Kane order from behind me. "Abby take your daughter to the surface with the other kids, we'll finish up down here."

The Doc nods and leads Clarke up the stairs. I want to follow, to stay with her and to find out what happened, but our task is here now. Without me and Finn staying sharp Kane will likely fall back into his dictatorial bent, and that's not good for any of us. It took twelve reapings before Kane would listen about to the advice Anya gave about the mountain men. They'd all been taken by surprise when as they were planning an attack Jasper's voice had sounded over the radio, confirming what Anya had said about Mount Weather, and even more miraculously, telling them that 48 of the kids were there and being well cared for. We'd assumed up until that point that they had been subjected to a similar fate, even though Anya had said that she saw no Sky People but Clarke and that Clarke's injuries had been bandaged.

It was Jasper who opened the door to let them in, though he insisted on setting off the alarm early to allow the Mountain people to get to safety first. As a result we'd met with very little resistance. Still, the whole place made me wary. It didn't seem like they'd been bad to the kids, in fact most of them looked better fed than they'd ever looked before. But they'd found some of their people who'd been taken by the reapers in the cages in the hospital wing, and Clarke's reaction…

Something was happening here. They just didn't have the full picture yet.

I snap out of my own thoughts as Kane turns to Jasper. "Alright. We've found Clarke first as you asked. Now I really must insist that you take us to the President's chambers."

Leave it to Kane to treat the kid who saved us from a serious firefight like an enemy. Jasper nods. They'd let him see Monty through a two way mirror during his confinement but he hadn't seen Clarke in over a month. I don't blame him for making her the top priority—if anything I blame him for not making her a priority sooner.

Jasper leads us into an open chamber. Unlike the utilitarian looking staircase and passageways we'd come in through these rooms are brightly lit and well decorated. Actually, well decorated doesn't even begin to cover it. The walls are lined floor to ceiling with some of the greatest works of art in human history. I was never one for art history but Clarke must've been in heaven. Except, I remind myself with a surge of anger, she wasn't. Clarke was so tortured by what they did to her here that it made her breakdown more fully than anything we'd experienced on Earth together before she was taken.

Jasper passes through the chamber into another room, and we follow- into a huge office with portraits of the former American Presidents hung up imposingly on the walls. A huge mahogany desk dominates the room, with matching mahogany bookshelves lining the wall behind. The center panel of the bookshelf is swung open, revealing a thick steel door with a small bulletproof glass square window in the middle of it.

I rush forward thinking the fucker who did all this has shut himself away in the chamber and that we're left with no way to reach him. My foot catches on something on the floor and I almost pitch forward over the figure of an old, now badly burned man.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaim in surprise, but I haul him up and sit him down in the plush leather desk chair.

Kane moves around the side of the desk. "Are you the leader of these people?" He asks harshly

"I was" croaks the old man, "Now I rather suspect my tenure as their president is at a close."

"Why were you taking the gounders, why were you capturing our people?"

The man shakes his head almost remorsefully. "We weere dying, even going out with the suits we were still getting sick and dying off. We needed the blood."

This sits with what Anya and Jasper had told us but still shocks me coming from the lips of this sweet looking old man. He sways and looks as if he's about to pass out and Kane gives him a hard shake.

"Why didn't you drain the hundred. Why did you leave them be."

The old man just looks down and Kane smacks him across the face. He lets out a cry and a loud pounding against the metal door sounds. I look up to see a livid looking guy staring back at me through the window of the door. He's about my age, with Sandy colored hair and green eyes, and though he's dressed like a character on "Breaking Amish"—one of the old TV shows that some misguided soul had thought to preserve for future generations of citizens of the Ark—he was giving me and Kane a look that made it clear he'd kill us with his bare hands if given the choice. Part of me thinks he's a pussy for not coming out and fighting us, and then I realize there are kids crowded in the room behind him.

"I asked you a question," Kane says coldly. "What did you want the hundred for?"

"That information, is something you're going to have to get from Clarke, though if I know anything about her you're unlikely to find out until she's ready."

"Why did you target Clarke, what made you punish her? What did you do to her?" I find myself asking before I can stop myself.

"Punish Clarke?" the old man rasps "Clarke I loved best of all, though she fought me at every turn. No now more than ever, Clarke is the best hope our legacy has, the best hope my legacy has."

Kane hits him again. The guy in the in the safe room yells something that sounds distinctly like "Grandpa!"but the thickness of the door muffles his scream. It's no use though the president has passed out, likely never to wake up again.

"Take him downstairs. See if there's anything we can do to get him talking again." Kane says to one of the guards behind him. "it's time to we start heading back. We'll leave Alpha team to guard the mountain people, make sure the compound stays secure and doesn't get overrun with reapers and take the rest back to base."

We get up and start moving towards the exit when a voice comes over the speakers that run throughout the rooms.

"I will kill you all for what you've done to us. For what you've done to my grandfather."

Kane looks back towards the room, where the teen stands glowering in the doorway still.

"And Stark-" Kane calls to a guardsman.

"Yes Chancellor?"

"As soon as we get back I want Clark Griffin to report to my quarters. Alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke POV

When the men reemerge I can tell from the way that Finn and Bellamy are looking at me that something was wrong. They eye me warily as we start the trek back towards the Ark crash site. My reunion with the rest of the 100 had already put me in a bad mood, so their wariness is the last thing I need right now. Although I was greeted with hugs from my comrades when they saw me come out onto the surface, some of the greetings were clearly less than fully genuine. As we waited for the guard to return it became more and more clear that a number of them were quite upset with their rescue. The Mountain Men had been nice to them, and many of the hundred had begun forming relationships with the teens in the underground colony. One girl, Tanya, was actually weeping openly on her friend's shoulder for a time. The whole thing made me sick. Well, actually everything makes me sick these days. Still as we walk the familiar queasiness is coupled with an emotion I haven't had the strength to feel in weeks- cold uncontrollable fury.

Bellamy comes up to walk besides me, and although I say nothing, I'm oddly comforted by his presence. Sometimes, you just need to let your rage burn, and Bellamy Blake certainly isn't one to deny me my righteous anger. He gets close and I can tell he wants to tell me something by the way his eyes flit to the surrounding guards. I slow my stride and inch towards him.

"We got nothing out of the old man. Kane's gonna question you as soon as we get back. The Pres suggested you might know know why they wanted the hundred."

Coward. Even in death the President managed to torture me. That was a man so so dedicated to keeping up the facade that he did nothing improprietous in his entire life, that I doubted his own people knew the depth of highs depravity behind his repopulation scheme. Or maybe they did and he'd convinced him with his go forth and multiply bullshit.

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Clarke, whatever it is he's not going to leave you alone until he gets what he wants. It'll be easier for you if you just tell him everything you know. Besides, why should you care? Whatever it is the knowledge might be useful for the hundred, and what ever plans they had are fucked to hell now anyway."

I say nothing and Bellamy eventually leaves with a "whatever, princess." For reasons I can't really put words to I feel a visceral need to keep to myself until I figure out what my options are. I need room to breathe, I need the freedom to move, I need need need space.

As we approach camp I realize I've already begun gearing myself up for a showdown. I'm not answering Kane's questions, not leaving my pregnancy continuation up to a council vote, not letting my mother and my friends hear what they did to me. Not until I'm ready.

"Clarke I need you in my chambers, Now." Kane says to me, striding forward without even seeing if I'm following.

"No." I say standing firm where I am.

"Excuse me?" He says incredulously a hard edge to his voice that warns me not to test him.

"I have nothing to say to you," I state firmly, my voice staying steady even though the rage I've been keeping in all day is simmering in my chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He sneers out condescendingly.

"I am Clarke Griffin," I say as the rage begins to boil over, "you killed my father, and you sent me hear to die with other children, as part of a sick experiment you were to cowardly to attempt yourself. I was their leader. I healed them when they were sick even though you sent us here with nothing, I found guns and armed them because you never thought to, I made the tough calls when YOU were nowhere to be seen. And then we were taken and the hundred that I'd led, that I'd bled for, left me. They ate cake and talked to girls while I was left to the sick devices of a delusional sociopath, until such a time when it pleased them to do what I could've done the first day I was there, and open the God damned door. I owe them nothing. I owe YOU nothing. So float me if you want to but I'm not telling you a thing unless I damn well feel like it."

And with that, I brush passed the stunned camp leader and go to find a place to collapse for the night.

Its not not until the morning, when I get up to find a place to vomit, that I realize that instead of just going on a rant, I'd inadvertently started a revolution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing I'm glad you've been liking it so far! Here by popular demand is some Bellarke. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Bellamy POV

I rub my eyes momentarily before going back to scanning the forest. Usually I wouldn't take guard duty on do little sleep but no one, except my rebellious co-leader had gotten much of that last night.

Clarke's speech had put a voice to what I, and the other survivors of the Hundred had been feeling since we reunited with the survivors of the Ark. Every time we had tried to say something, Kane had reminded us of our crimes and we'd stepped back into place. I knew I was one wrongly timed outburst away from execution, and I couldn't die without finding the rest of my people.

Kane had turned to Finn and ordered him to go get Clarke. The sight had tied my stomach into knots. While we were looking for our people, I'd almost been able to forget the things I didn't like about the spacewalker. But Finn refused, saying Clarke had made her position clear and that he wasn't going to help Kane force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH CRAP!" Kane had bellowed, as he tried to signal to Stark, his new second in command, to go after Clarke. That's when I had decided at last that this was an outburst worth risking everything on, and stepped in between the guard and the way into camp.

"I warned you what would happen if you defied me again" Kane said venomously, "take him."

Speaking to my people as well as the survivors of the Ark I attempted to talk my way into a better standing one last time. "I don't think you have the authority to force Clarke to do anything. In fact, I don't think you have the authority to compel any of the hundred. I think you lost that power the day you ejected us forcefully from the Ark. You can't even claim to have been our Chancellor at the time. From what I've heard, you made some pretty unpopular calls while we were gone too. Probably got a lot of people killed who didn't need to go. Well let me tell you something- we're not going back to that, none of the hundred wanted a return to Ark leadership status quo, and I'm willing to bet we're not the only ones! We want to vote on a new council! Vote! VOTE!"

Thankfully others had taken up the cheer, so by the time guards had had cuffed me and led me away almost everyone in the camp had followed them to the bay where Kane had once held Murphy and me. Seeing it was futile, he'd let me go. Still, my focus today is shot to hell. The voting's taking place at noon, and I've been stuck on guard duty since 4 am, likely as pseudo-punishment from Kane and to throw me off my A game.

I see a movement out of the corner of me eyes and turn to see Clarke rushing awkwardly into the bushes. She bends down and disappears just twenty feet from where I'm standing. What the hell?

I walk over to find her bent over on the ground dry heaving.

"Clarke are you ok? Jesus Christ did they get you sick? Is this like the thing with Murphy?"

I whirl around to look back at camp, half expecting to see people dropping to the ground vomiting as we speak. Clarke reaches out and weakly grabs my hand, half to get me attention, half for support.

"Bellamy don't. I'm not contagious I swear. It's no big deal, I promise you."

"Clarke sneaking out in the morning to vom is not an everyday thing-"

I stop talking and stare at her. Her eyes widen confirming what I'd been ready to dismiss as the most ridiculous thought I'd had in my time on earth. I know better than probably any non-parent from the ark that under one circumstance, sneaking out to get sick may very well be an every day thing. I feel my insides turn to lead. Jealousy, stronger than I've ever felt it before in my life floods my brain.

"Wow. Didn't know he had it in him. I'll have to give spacewalker my congratulations," I say turning to leave before she sees the fury in my eyes.

"Bellamy wait-"

"I'm on guard duty princess, we can do a what to expect when you're expecting session later."

"Bellamy!" My name comes out as a sob. In spite of myself I turn around to see Clarke, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You can't tell Finn-"

"Oh Jesus Christ Clarke, he's got a right to know he's going to be a father."

"It's not his." Her words come out as a whisper, but they hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. Dread begins creeping over me. Clarke Griffin isn't one to just sleep around, what if...

"That's what they did to me,' she whispers again, confirming my worst fears while looking down as if she had any need to feel ashamed. "That's what I'm not ready to talk about yet, Bell please."

Impulsively I reach for her and she comes into my arms and buries her face in my chest. Silent tears stain my shirt as I hold her close swaying slightly but never loosening my hold on her.

"Your secret's safe with me princess, you're safe with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the positive feedback! This chapter's a bit dense but it's important for where things are going next. Please Review! What do you think she should do?**

Bellamy POV

I stood there holding Clarke for a few minutes before she finally straightened, her tough exterior already coming back in place as she wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks. I'd always admired Clarke for her tough side, but somehow seeing her snap back into it after a moment of vulnerability just made me realize how much harm I wanted to do to the people that caused her to break down.

"Thanks," she says, her voice a little husky from the crying but steadier than before. She turns to go, giving me a small, clearly embarrassed smile.

I realize I'm not ready to let her leave yet so I blurt out, "Wait. I don't know if anyone's told you yet. After your little speech last night there was a bit of an uproar. The long and short of it is, we're having elections for council at noon. It's only fitting since the only counselor left is Kane, since your mother's technically stripped of her spot."

She nods, clearly thinking. "I shouldn't have said all of those things yesterday. I shouldn't have called out the rest of the hundred like that."

I can tell, even though she's not saying it, that she's wondering if they'll still want he as their leader after her rant last night. I smile. It's good to know that even with everything she's going through, Clarke is still herself. There's no way the bossy princess I know isn't thinking about her chances of getting on this counsel.

"Don't worry," I say feeling a grin spread over my face. "They still want you to lead princess, I was the one who needed brute force to stay in power."

She looks up at me, as if she has more to say on the subject, but refrains. "I'd better get back," she mutters shyly, and leaves me alone on the edge of camp staring after her.

****four hours later****

Clarke POV

I arrive early to the gathering place for the election, surveying the crowd of survivors. There were about 340 Ark landing survivors, although we knew of two more landing sites, both a considerable distance from here, where more might be alive. Of the original hundred 57 are still alive though technically not all of us are of voting age. Still we're a force to be reckoned with in this new camp especially because the guards have clearly managed to shelter a lot of the people from the realities of Earth life. Every single surviving member of the hundred has the skills they need to fight, feed themselves, purify water, and treat minor wounds. It's bizarre to see how much they seem to outstrip the Arkers.

Kane arrives and a general hush falls over the crowd. Behind him I can see Bellamy and Finn.

"Alright now there's no way of doing this under the same organizational structure that we had on the Ark but we'll stick with the same basic structure unless there's any objections. Chancellor is elected first and then appoint his or her second. Since we no longer have sections to elect the remaining three we will just put them to popular vote. Sound fair?"

"I have a question," Finn calls out. I arch an eyebrow at him but he keeps his eyes locked on Kane. I see Bellamy beside him with an overly neutral expression on his face that tells me that he knew Finn was going to say something. What the hell were those two up to? And since when did they hang out?

"Yes?" Kane grinds out between gritted teeth. You can tell he doesn't like this process one bit, I'm sure he would've been happy to continue ruling as some kind of dictator. Maybe my rant was a necessary evil after all.

"Well, more of a statement really, I think all of the hundred should be allowed to vote. You made us adults the moment you sent us to Earth as an involuntary scouting party."

"That is redic-"

"I second that motion." It was my mother. Kane looked furious that she had interrupted him but he held his tongue.

"We'll vote on that first. All legal voters in favor." I raised my hand (I'd turned 18 sometime during my captivity) and so did Bellamy, Raven, Miller, Finn and about 100 Arkers. It was close but we ended up with the votes.

"Very well." Kane spat, "now we'll take nominations for Chancellor."

"I nominate Clarke Griffin." Finn calls out. I feel a knot in my stomach, he only feels that way because he doesn't know, I think to myself. If he really knew, he'd know I can't even take care of myself.

"Seconded."

I look up and meet Bellamy's serious stare. What's he playing at? Did they organize this? Is this some sick joke so he can see me publicly fail for all the times I overruled him?

Looking into his eyes, I know it's not. He thinks I can do this. Even as an expectant TEEN MOM. For the thousandth time I feel myself go nauseous at the thought. This isn't supposed to be how my life goes. But I bet everyone feels that way...

Focus. I tell myself inwardly. Everyone is looking at me.

"Alright. Would either of you like to explain your nomination decision? Or are we just throwing out the names of our bffs in this farce of an election you two seem to have single-handedly orchestrated?" Kane's indignation is etched in every feature on his face, but Bellamy seems completely unfazed as he steps forward.

"Clarke Griffin came to earth with the hundred, not because of an act of petty crime like the rest of us, but because she believed you all deserved to know the truth about the Ark's dwindling oxygen supply. If Clarke had succeeded, there might be hundreds more of us alive today to participate in this election, but she was thwarted, and severely punished by this man." Bellamy points at Kane who looks ready to rip his head off. If I don't win this, he's going to be in deep shit.

"She kept the hundred alive while she was here, she attempted to negotiate a peace agreement with the grounders and has the best relations with them out of everyone here."

...not quite true, I think mischievously. Leave it to Bellamy to intentionally forget about Octavia and Lincoln's "relations" still he's probably right, freeing Anya must have earned me some brownie points...

"And finally, she is intimately aware of the supplies and systems of the mountain men. If we are to survive the winter, that knowledge will be key to our success."

At this mention I feel a chill run over my heart. I hadn't thought about ever having to go back there, but once again Bellamy is probably right, winter is coming and the set up of the mountain men is too good to ignore.

"I get what you're saying," says a worker who's name I can't remember. He's got a gruff but fair look to him I observe as he pushes his way to the front of the crowd.

"But my biggest concern is with these elections is getting someone in power who we can trust. I'm sick to death of these major secrets the leadership thinks the average citizen have no right to know. I don't care what the reasoning was, all I know is that keeping the oxygen shortage a secret may have led unnecessarily to the culling. Both my parents volunteered in that, and while I'm proud of their sacrifice I'll be damned if I elect someone who's gonna keep us in the dark like that again."

I nod along, agreeing wholly with everything he's saying but wondering how exactly this applies to me. He coughs and clears his throat looking back up at me with an almost apologetic look on his face, and then continues.

So before you can have my vote Miss Griffin, I'd like to know that you're different. That is to say, I want to know what you know about why the hundred were taken. As an individual, like you said last night, you don't owe no one nothing. But as our Chancellor, you do."

All eyes turn to me. What the hell am I going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the positive feed back! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Bellamy POV

I feel my whole body tense as the man finishes his question. Clarke looks utterly lost for words. Finn moves forward as if he's about to step in for her but she looks at him and shakes her head slightly. Then she swallows and her face retains the look of harden composure I've come to admire her for. Here's the girl who maintained calm even and treated our sick in quarantine, even as bloody tracks ran down from her tear ducts. I fight against my own urge to speak out on her behalf- Clarke Griffin can handle herself, and if the ark survivors are going to accept her as a viable candidate for Chancellor, I need to let her prove that.

"You raise a valid point," she says calmly. I wonder inwardly how much she's panicking underneath her tough exterior. You've got this Clarke.

"I apologize for my words and behavior yesterday. I ask you all to understand that my captivity was a difficult experience for me, and part of my recalcitrance comes from the deeply personal effect their plans for us have had on me. Still I agree you have a right to know the reasoning behind our capture, particularly those of you who were held and may be similarly effected."

My heart is pounding so hard I feel like it's going to come out of my chest. She shouldn't have to do this.

"After I discovered the grounders they were holding in captivity, I was held first in a medically induced coma and then in solitary confinement. While I was there the President of the mountain men revealed to me the reasons behind the kind treatment we'd received. As you know, the mountain men cannot survive the radiation like we can. Generations of solar radiation exposure has apparently made us much better suited for surface survival than the average human should be. The mountain men want that ability, and in particular want their children to have the ability to one day survive on the surface. What's more, all the mountain men come from the same 30 some odd families, and they're worried about inbreeding. We were kept in good quarters because the mountain men wanted to add us to their gene pool. We got special treatment because they saw us as breeders, not donors. Our food was infused with hormones, they encouraged their teenagers to sleep with us. And in my case, when that approach was no longer an option, they resorted to more extreme methods."

All of the forty-eight who had lived in the mountain men's complex look ill at her words. One girl actually collapses. The man who asked the question looks down embarrassed and mumbles an apology to Clarke for putting her on the spot. Beside me Finn turns around and pushes his way through the crowd and away from the gathering. Even Kane looks empathetic. Beside him, silent tears are running down Doctor Griffin's face.

"That's all I know, and all I have to say on the matter. I hope that satisfies your doubts about me."

The vote goes by in a blur, Clarke handily beating out Kane. He gets one of the remaining seats though, and the other two go to Doctor Griffin and Roscoe, the engineer who's arm Kane freed after the exodus ship was commandeered.

"Alright. Last order of business, Chancellor, is for you to appoint a second. If you have no one in mind now that you mother's been appointed we could open it up to a vote or the council can-"

"Thank you Council Member Kane. But I actually already have someone in mind."

Her eyes scan over to where me and some of the others are standing. No doubt she's looking for spacewalker. I hope his little tantrum doesn't cost the hundred their second representative on the council. If Clarke can keep a cool head backing her up is the least he can do. I don't really blame him though, I also feel like the afternoon would be best spent making mountain men suffer. Her eyes rest on me. Sorry princess, I think a bit annoyed for no apparent reason. I don't know where your precious spacewalker is.

"I appoint Bellamy Blake as my second."

****Three Hours Later****

Clarke POV

I'm less than four hours into my chancellorship and all I can think is how badly I need s nap. Freedom has its downsides and one of them is not being able to sleep whenever I feel like it. The first order of business was to tour the camp. Everyone was already pretty squeezed in as it was since the Ark had broken up into such small pieces, and we had three sections worth of people squeezed into the largest bit of wreckage. Now with the addition of forty-eight returning members of the hundred, space was going to be stretched even thinner.

The second issue was the fallout of the mountain man scheme. Eight girls had come forward to express concern that they might be pregnant. My mother had only safeguarded vital medication and machinery, and abortifacients hadn't made the cut. The most she could do for now was tell girls if they were in fact pregnant. She'd glanced at me when I declined a pregnancy test, but I hadn't returned her gaze. I'd shared enough for one day.

Now I was gathered with the counts of all the food and supplies with Bellamy in the room he shared with Finn strategizing over how we were going to approach our first Council meeting. Although I'd been torn about who to appoint as my second when Kane had asked earlier, when I looked around and Finn was nowhere to be seen I was almost relieved that I could pick Bellamy without question. He had coordinated this stuff with me before, and falling back into a groove felt natural.

I hear a commotion outside and look up to see s very distressed Finn rush in. Bellamy looks up too, his hazel eyes filled with something I haven't quite gotten used to seeing in them. Since when has Bellamy Blake been Mr. Empathy?

"Hey." Finn says hoarsely looking right at me, apparently oblivious to Bellamy's presence.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" I ask feeling s prickle of embarrassment creep up my spine. I'm not ready for this conversation, wherever it's going, and I'm certainly not prepared to have it in front of Bellamy.

"Hunting. I had to get out. But I need you to know. I don't care what happened. It doesn't matter to me."

"Excuse me?" I'm genuinely confused. What the hell was he talking about.

"Whatever they did to you. It doesn't matter. It doesn't have to change things between us. I still want you. Clarke I've wanted you so bad every day since you've been gone."

White hot rage hits me so hard I think I'm seeing stars.

"Are you saying," I say rising from me seat, and literally shaking with anger, "that you have been out, deciding whether or not you can find it in your heart to accept me back now that you know I'm damaged goods? And that after hours of deliberation you've come here to tell me that your lust for me outweighs whatever sick notion of jealousy and possessiveness made you think that what they did to me should EVER factor into what I mean to you? Is that what you're saying?"

"Clarke I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" I bellow, probably father from sexy than I've ever been.

He goes, looking back at me with a hurt expression on his face, but I don't care. What the HELL goes through men's minds? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whip around, violently struggling away from Bellamy's touch, but he catches my wrist.

"Hey Clarke, he didn't mean-"

"Don't tell me what he meant I know EXACTLY what he was implying."

"He's just being dumb. While you were gone he-"

"Yeah I heard, 'wanted me' every day I was gone. Got it. Luckily for him, that lust will evaporate in a month or so, so he'll have nothing left to trouble him, since you know what they did to me DOESN'T MATTER."

Bellamy crocks an eyebrow, which confuses me enough to dissipate my rage somehow. Then he says, with an odd gleam in his eye, "It'll take more than a pregnancy to make you undesirable princess."

I'm not sure how to respond, so I stand there staring at him dumbly. Luckily, Jackson arrives just at that moment. He bows- which is weird and needs to not be a thing- and declares formally, "Chancellor, Council Member Blake- the council is ready to meet now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Busy weekend! Please review!**

Clarke POV

Although I've been prepping myself for this since we decided to go back to Mount Weather at the council meeting two days ago, when I woke up this morning the uneasiness I felt was more than just the morning sickness I'd come to expect. Thus far, I'd managed to keep my pregnancy a secret from everyone but Bellamy, a situation that was only made possible by the fact that Kane had insisted on giving me the Chancellors quarters. Once I started showing people would know and they'd know why, but I wasn't ready to be treated like a delicate flower or like any more of a victim than people were already doing.

Although Kane had offered to go on this preliminary evaluation trip in my stead, I knew that this was a trip I had to take. I don't have the political capital to be delegating important decisions to Kane, and while his gesture was at least partially done out of kindness both him and I knew it. I was grateful though, when Bellamy offered to lead the security team. His fierce protectiveness seems to have been extended to start covering me, and though I'm sure it'll bother me at some point, today I'm just happy to know that he's the one who'll be watching my sixes.

I get dressed and head to the center of camp where some of the security team is already assembled. Jasper arrives at the same moment I do and waves at me with an apologetic, hopeful look on his face. He is coming with us as well, at least in part to see if Maya made it and to find out how much she knew about the go forth and multiply plot, although he's officially listed as our technical officer on the trip. I know he wants to get a moment to talk with me to see if things are good between us or if I'm still upset about the amount of time it took them to bust me out of solitary, but it's not a conversation I'm ready for yet. Even though every single member of the hundred voted for me for Chancellor, this whole affair has made me feel increasingly isolated from the people I came here with. I hope to God that will get better soon, carrying all this anger is lonely and exhausting.

Just as I'm thinking that, Addison walks into the clearing and I feel my temper rear its ugly head. Of all the guards to come down from the Ark, I hate this smug blonde bitch the most. While I was gone she apparently was responsible for whipping my mother for her disobedience when she decided to help Bellamy and Finn go on a rescue mission. Although Kane is ultimately responsible for making that call, all of camp knows that this sadistic woman was the one who urged him into doing it. I say nothing as she approaches and gives me a condescending sneer, knowing that she's looking to get a rise out of me to prove I'm unfit to lead. During the election, she made her thoughts on my nomination abundantly clear. For now I need to keep a lid on my personal feelings and pray that she steps out on this mission so I have a reason to strip her of her rank for insubordination. I smile at the thought. Being Chancellor does have its perks.

Bellamy arrives then, pulling a thing tee shirt over his head as he steps into the clearing, seemingly oblivious of the full view of his torso he's just graced us all with. Honestly, this boy. I feel my cheeks start to redden so I busy myself with my pack, rechecking for the third time that I brought everything with me we might need for the eighteen mile journey. When I look up, he's standing right in front of me looking down at me through his long eyelashes.

"You ready?"

I feel a slight sting at his otherwise innocuous question. Since I became Chancellor I've noticed that Bellamy has stopped calling my princess, at least while others are around. He's almost more invested than I am in making sure people take me seriously as Chancellor, probably because his seat on the council depends on it. I get it, but still the formality makes me long for the days before the Ark survivors arrived.

I nod and he calls "Move Out!" to the security detail, glances at me one more time, then walks off to take point. I sigh. Nothing about today is going to be easy.

**That Night**

Bellamy POV

I rest my head against the door, willing myself to stay awake. It'd been a long day. We'd made a good pace on our hike here and had meet up with the contingent of guards we'd left behind at Mount Weather without too much trouble. They'd been expecting Kane, having been away for the elections and had deferred to Addison a little more than was appropriate but Clarke had handled it well. From the way she had acted it seemed like the only person who had a problem with it was me, but later when she thought no one was watching I saw her eyes flash with anger when the guard directed a question at Addison instead of her. Clarke had answered of course, as if she was oblivious to his intended audience, but I knew things were going to come to a head eventually.

Luckily, with the exception of Addison, I'd been able to hand pick the people in the security detail, so Clarke was surrounded by a fair number of supporters if push came to shove. It also meant I'd been able to delegate prisoner watch to other people and take the less glorious but more important post of acting as Clarke's unofficial body guard. I don't one hundred percent trust Addison and the guards who were left here not to stage a coup, and I know Clarke's not ready for other people to find out about her pregnancy, which they likely would pulling 24 hour security, so for now this makes sense.

My mind begins to wander, revisiting all the things we'd found in the mountain men's compound. Their resources really are game changing, though I don't like he idea of staying underground indefinitely. Apart from the obvious lack of natural light and uncomfortable recycled air feel of the colony the place had a lot to recommend. The biggest problem, however, was the obvious and uncomfortable situation with the former residents. Most of them had made it into the emergency chambers, which were connected in large part through an extensive series of tunnels. They have access to food and water within the back up space, but have suffered a serious down tick in quality of life. They are, essentially, stuck in a refugee camp in their own homes, and are likely going to have to remain there for the rest of their lives. Not the cheeriest of neighbors.

Suddenly, a cry from behind the door I'm leaning against shakes me out of my depressing thoughts about the mountain men. Clarke. Is it possible one of the mountain men got in using a secret entrance? We'd swept the bedroom before setting her up in there but this place was clearly designed to keep secrets. I jump up and rip open the door.

The room is dark but for a soft light coming out of the attaching bathroom. Clarke Griffin, Supreme Chancellor of the sky people sleeps with s night light apparently. Clarke is lying in the middle of the broad bed writhing and whimpering, clearly swept up in a nightmare. Without stopping to think, I go over to the bed and shake her awake.

"Clarke, wake up. It's just a dream Clarke." I murmur, keeping my voice low so no one hears. Not that there's anyone else supposed to be in this area of the compound anyway, but still.

Her eyes fly open, filled with panic, and she grabs my arm, struggling to pull it off her shoulder. We lock eyes and I she stares up at me confused at first and then with a look of sweeping relief. Her body relaxes and sinks back into the bed, her hand relaxing its grip on my arm and coming to rest on top of my hand that's still grasping her shoulder.

"Bellamy," she sighs my name in relief, and I feel an unexpected pulling feeling in my stomach. I'm suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she's in bed, wearing nothing but a thin v neck teeshirt that's falling off one shoulder and a pair of cotton panties. Nothing luxurious but after the focused month of celibacy I've been having it seems like the sexiest outfit ever conceived of. In my haste to wake her, I climbed part way up onto the bed, so that I'm leaning in over her in a far more intimate way than I intended.

"Just a nightmare princess. Go back to sleep. I'll be right outside if you need anything." I force myself to climb off of the bed and forget the way her lips had started to part slightly as she looked up at me, with her bottom lip practically screaming out to be kissed. I'm almost to the door when I hear her call out to me.

"Bellamy! Wait." I turn to see her standing by the side of the bed her shapely legs fully exposed in with a strange almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Being back here, I feel like I'm back in solitary, trapped and lonely for God knows how long again."

I stare at her, surprised by her vulnerable concession but unsure of what she's getting at.

"We can try to get everything we need done tomorr-"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying, we can't rush this we need to take our time getting answers and counting stores."

"So..."

I look up at her, again unsure of what to say, and she stares down at the floor awkwardly for a moment before letting out a small sigh and returning my gaze again.

"Stay with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a shorter one but I couldn't resist the temptation to write out some serious Bellarke action now that we've finally gotten there! Please review!**

Clarke POV

Bellamy just stares at me in the semi-darkness. My heart is racing and I feel every kind of foolish. Then he slowly makes he way towards me only stopping when his muscled torso is close enough to my chest that my skin is tingling. I look up into into his dark eyes, expecting to see annoyance or exasperation at my childishness. Instead I see what looks like hunger.

"Clarke..." He grinds out hoarsely. "You know me. I'm not a good person. With everything you've been through you deserve a selfless friend right now. But I can't be that guy if I get into bed with you. You have to understand I can't give you what you need."

I roll my eyes sarcastically, although my blood is boiling.

"Bellamy Blake, what makes you think you know what I need right now."

He cocks an eyebrow at me, that for some reason sets my temper off. Presumptuous ass. What makes him think he knows what I need? The hint of a smirk starts to play across his lips and before I give myself the time to think twice I reach up and pull his lips to mine.

I feel him tense and I wonder for a moment if I really messed up, but then he wraps his arms around me. His callused, rough hands slide underneath my teeshirt and come to rest on my bare lower back pulling my hips in to his and sending shivers up my spine. He deepens the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I don't think I've ever been kissed like this before, and I find myself feeling almost dizzy with sensation. I break the kiss with a gasp, but whatever was making Bellamy hesitate is gone now. He kisses down my neck, his five o'clock shadow tickling my neck and making my legs feel like jelly. He nips at my ear and I arch against him my nails digging into his shoulder blades.

He stops for a moment, panting as he brings his hands up to cup my face and stares into my eyes intently. I'm worried he's going to start thinking again and in a moment I know exactly what I want. Taking charge before he rediscovers his protective side, I sink down onto the bed, and look up at him expectantly.

**the next morning**

Bellamy POV

I wake up to the soft tickling sensation of Clarke cuddling against my bare chest in her sleep. Memories of last night hit me like a wave, causing me to flush and my stomach to lurch dangerously. Never in my life have I had a woman take the lead like that. Experience wise Clarke is easily of the most innocent women I've ever been with, but she just has this confidence, that makes even her seem strong and in control even when she's being led through something she's never done before. There really aren't words for how out of my league she is.

I shift my weight slightly, hoping it doesn't jostle her too badly but she tilts her head up, looking at me sleepily while she blinks away the remnants of sleep in her eyes.

"Hey," I croak out, trying to sound cool and relaxed. It's no use though Clarke Griffin's been able to see through my crap since day one. She raises her eyebrows. "Hi." She replies, with a mildly sarcastic undertone.

I'm not sure what else to say so I just lay back against the pillows wondering how the hell I'm going to take this latest development in stride. A knock at the door jolts me out of my comfortable dozing. Clarke calls out "one moment please" and begins to dress herself, but the voice of a but through the door of the room the annoying, condescending voice of Addison rings out.

"Chancellor," she says twisting the word as if it's an insult, "one of the mountain men has requested an audience with our leader. We thought we should inform you immediately, and also let you know that we haven't been able to locate Council member Blake.'

"Blake is here with me," Clarke responds through the door to my utter surprise. "We'll be out in as soon as possible. Where is the mountain man in question?"

"In the uh... In the presidents study," Addison responds clearly flustered by Clarke's immediate confession that we were shacked up together.

"Good. Thank you Addison, Council Member Blake and I will meet you there in six minutes," Clarke says clearly dismissing the old horse faced soldier. She sits back on the bed and proceeds to pull on her boots.

"Clarke." I say more sharply than I intended. She looks up at me inquisitively, as if we hadn't just crawled out of bed together.

"Yes?" She asks inquisitively.

"I dunno, aren't we going to talk about this?"

She smirks at me raising her eye brows. "I appreciate your concern Bellamy but I don't need to be coddled. Don't paint me as the victim of your salacious advances, I wanted it and I think I made that abundantly clear. You didn't do anything to me."

And with that she pulls on her second boot, and walks over to the door, then turns back to me with a grin on her face. "Well, you didn't do anything to me I didn't wholeheartedly ask you to do. Except for that one trick with your teeth. That was a surprise."

Then with a wink, she pulls the door closed behind her. This woman is going to be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! I'm super busy because it's almost exam time so I'm sorry things have slowed down a bit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the current season! I think we might get some actual Bellarke action in the show which is so exciting! As always please review!**

Clarke POV

I follow the sneering guard down the hall, conscious of the fact that she's judging the shit out of me and willing myself not to care. What I need to be doing is focusing on this meeting I'm about to have. Who is asking to speak to me? How much do they know?

I find myself in the presidents study looking at a steal door with a square window of thick pane glass. Glaring out of the window pane is a young man, around Bellamy's age. He has Sandy colony hair and green eyes, which for some reason soften when I come into view momentarily, before sharpening again. He's pale, probably from live his life entirely underground, but very well built, and I can't help but notice the way the muscles in his arms cord as he crosses them and looks past me to Addison.

"I asked to speak to your leader." He says condescendingly, to the female guard, "if this is you're way of trying to start me on the defensive-"

"I am the Chancellor of the Skypeople." I say with as much authority as I can force into my voice. "And if you think that there was room for you to begin this conversation on the offensive, well..."

"I am sorry about what was done to you. I- and most of the others- had no idea what my grandfathers plans were. I only found out the whole scheme of things since I've been imprisoned in here with his back up computer and files. All most of my people know is that they were made refugees in their own home by the people they took in as guests."

"Guests? Is that how you'd describe what you did to us, you took us In as guests? Your used our teenagers as broodmares! Is that what this is about? I didn't get a chance to know you personally, I was too busy being detained as a guest of your "medical staff" but is that what you want? Did we rescue your main squeeze? Are you trying to stake a claim to one of the hundred's babies? I didn't come here to resolve lovers quarrels and I certainly won't apologize for being rescued."

I can feel my temper rising to the point of almost boiling over, so I turn to go. Turning around I see that Bellamy has slipped in to the office and is leaning against the bookshelf behind me, his eyes locked disdainfully on the sandy-haired boy.

"Wait!"

I turn back to him, mentally preparing my next snide remark, but the look of genuine empathy on his face kills the words on my tongue.

"I didn't sleep with any of your friends. They're all much younger than me I hardly interacted with them, though I know now why my grandfather was always pressuring me to. But there are things that I have found out that you should know, and we deserve to know the fate of our people."

"What things should I know?" I can feel my heart racing now. A question that I've been pushing to the back of my mind since I was released comes flooding back. Is the identity of my child's father contained in those files? I'm nauseous at the thought.

"Rex!" A voice calls from within the chamber. "What makes you think she'll show us mercy of she knows? Please don't do this."

"Clear the room." I order. Addison turns to me her quasi-masculine face livid.

"Ma'am we are your personal guard, we can't leave you alone unarmed with an enemy commander."

"Blake can stay, he's armed and more than capable of protecting me. Now get out. That's an order from your chancellor."

She storms out furiously, followed by the other guards. Bellamy wordlessly moves to take over the place to my right that she'd occupied moments before. I feel his presence, but my eyes are focused on the man in the chamber, Rex the voice had called him, who in spite of his comrade's plea is still gazing resolutely at me.

"I'll ask again. What information do you think I should know."

"Before I say anything I need you to see that there are other people in here with me. Some of them are children. I need your word that no matter what you do with me personally, that you will help put them in a more secure place with the rest of our people- where they'll be able to survive."

"Done. Now what have you done, personally, that makes you think you won't be going with them?"

"You have to understand. We all give... Samples. To test for radiation exposure. It was a normal part of our yearly physical, I didn't know until I found the folder on you..."

My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I think I'm going to explode. I cross the room so my face is only inches from the glass, and less than half a foot from his intense and oddly sorrowful, green eyes.

"Didn't know what? What do you know?" It's all I can do to keep myself from pounding against the door.

"I didn't know that we're going to have a child together."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the follows and feed back. This chapters a bit transitional but I think it adds an interesting dynamic that'll be a thing later. Let me know what you think! As always, reviews are much appreciated!**

Bellamy POV

I wake up in the middle of the night with such a clear sense of what I have to do it's as if I formally planned it. I look at my bare chest, where Clarke lays sleeping peacefully. the sheet's pulled down enough so that her bare shoulder and back are exposed, shining softly in the light of the emergency lights, and I find myself overwhelmed with the desire to see her bare skin in the natural light. I already hate the mountain men's tunnels and I'm only on my second night here. Still tonight this is where I need to be.

Clarke held it together pretty well earlier. Hell she even managed to carry on an unrelated conversation after that blond douche dropped the "I'm your baby daddy" bomb on her. She got a sense the scope of what he wanted, allowing his people to move into the lower level as a collective and gather salvageable supplies, and even a sense for the manpower the move would require on our end before ending the conversation with a non-committal promise to bring the matter before the council. She was so civil, so professional through the whole thing that a part of me began to wonder if she wasn't all that upset about the news? I found that in the bitterest part of my mind I was entertaining the idea that maybe she was glad to find out he was from a powerful family, that maybe being pregnant with the great-grandson of a president helped assuage her pride, and that maybe she thought this guy was a good pick for her after all.

But as soon as we left the room and got past Addison and her cronies, Clarke had reached for my hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. By the time we got back to her chamber silent tears were streaming down her face. I had wrapped my arms around her, letting her sob into my chest.

"I'm sorry," she'd choked out with her head against my chest, "I don't mean to be such a mess. But God Bellamy, I just don't know how to deal with something like this."

I'd held her close and told her it was alright until she began to move in my arms. I was stupid for not realizing that Clarke Griffin was the kind of woman who initiates things when she feels like being distracted. All of a sudden what had been a comradely hug became a lovers embrace. She'd turned her tear-streaked face up and dared me to kiss her, her blue eyes watery but full of budding hunger, and I'd taken the bait. I'd kissed her more fiercely than I can ever remember kissing anyone. All I could think about was wanting to make her focus on me, on what I was doing to her, rather than the horrific burden she was having to face down. I teased, I caressed, I did everything I could to work her into a frenzy. What I hadn't counted on was her catching me off guard and taking control until I was barely hanging on my a thread.

We'd collapsed, satisfied and exhausted, and she'd admitted in a small voice, some of the troubles learning about Rex had brought to her mind. She took barely a half hour to let herself cope before she remembered herself and jumped back into work. It wasn't until hours later that she'd retired back to her room, and it wasn't until an hour after that that she'd summoned me into her bedroom once more.

Now lying here with her small but strong frame cushioned against mine and I struggle half heartedly against the burning desire to deal with this issue. Finding out that her child's father was alive, largely guiltless and knowledgable out her condition is causing Clarke to worry about what he will say, and even whether or not he will make some sort of claim over her child once it is born. She's currently not comfortable unequivocally telling him to back off, but I sure as hell am.

Gently I push my way out of bed. She mumbles incoherently in protest, but then snuggles in to the warm blankets where I had been laying and continues to sleep. I feel a pull on my heart. When we get back I'll have to give her up. Clarke can't have me ruining her reputation, and we both know she's just using me as a crutch to deal with what she's been through. Not that I mind being used, but a girl like Clarke Griffin would never actually want to be with me for real. I have to prepare myself for the fact that when we get back she'll probably want to get back with Finn. Maybe I should start getting distance now...

I swirl these ideas around in my mind as I pad noiselessly down the hall. The temperature underground runs hot, and I only bothered to pull on pajama pants and a white tee shirt, I didn't even put on shoes. Not my most intimidating showing but it will have to do.

When I get to the office he's not waiting for me, unsurprising since its three in the morning, so I bang on the door to the panic room. It's louder than I anticipated, but has the undeniably satisfying effect of being a menacing as hell sound. Good, I want him off his game. He was too ready with answers earlier, that was a convo he'd clearly thought through a few times. I want answers from the unrehearsed Rex. I want to talk to the guy who threatened to kill Kane after we questioned his grandfather. Him I at least believed.

"What the hell?!" He growls angrily, coming to the door with sleep still in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

I'm grateful I mastered the art of sounding commanding during my stint as the leader of the hundred. Hopefully I can out it to better use this time...

"Ah I was wondering if you'd show up. I saw the way she selected you to stay for our little chat. Are you intimate with her? I read her whole file after I found out she was carrying my child, I know she didn't come to us a virgin. Was that you?"

I slam my fist against the door again, and am rewarded by the sound of a frightened sob echoing out from behind Rex. He tries to smirk but only ends up looking like he'd like to slit my throat.

"See here's where you fucked up," I say trying to infuse my voice with as much deadly venom as I can, "you think that being the donor will be beneficial to you, so you told Clarke, and now you're making it no secret to me, which makes it seem like you'll tell your tale to whoever will listen."

"It's not a tale, that baby is mine-"

"Your wrong. That baby is Clarke's. You have nothing to do with it. In fact, you'd be best served by forgetting it exists entirely. Because if you keep insisting that baby is yours, someone might listen. And I can tell you right now, the only person in our camp who will see that little fact as a reason to work with you, is Clarke. He mother will see it as a reason to kill you slowly, and I kind of see it as a reason not to stand in Abby's way. Being Clarke's baby daddy makes you a liability and brings into question whether or not you will ever leave us alone if we show you mercy. So do yourself and your people a favor and forget Clarke's condition all together."

He glares at me but with only a fraction of the harshness he'd held before. I can tell he's actually thinking about what I said. He looks back into the room where I know others of his people are crowded.

"Thank you for the warning. I won't mention it to anyone but Clarke if she asks."

"Good."

I turn to go.

"Blake!" He calls from behind me. I turn back to him, surprised at both the desperation in his voice and the fact he knows my name.

"Will you at least, just tell me when it's born? This is the end of the line for me and my people. Please just let me know and promise me you'll look after mother and child. Do that and I'll be happy to keep it to myself."

I nod, unsure of how I feel about informing him of the birth, but absolutely prepared to make the second promise.

"I'll keep them both safe. Don't worry about that."


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke POV

It took us about a week to sort everything out in the mountain men's bunker. Five floors had been entirely contained, and we agreed to help the remaining mountain men be brought to safety in exchange for them giving us entrance onto the floors and the ability to confiscate all the weapons we found. Going in was harder than I expected, the people all glared at us as if we were the cruelest beings on earth, and one woman actually confronted me directly, coming at me shouting that they should've left us to be killed by then grounders. It's the only time so far I've been grateful for Addison's heavy-handedness, the blond guards wasted no time in dragging the woman away from me and ordering her against the wall. I tried to get my indignant fury to carry me through the day, and to let my own mistreatment numb me to the slight of the mountain men's fall from grace, but I ended up just feeling hallow and exhausted by it all. We were more than entitled to our escape, but it's uncomfortable knowing that we basically wiped out this community's chance of survival in the process. It's no wonder that in the time I've been here I keep finding myself going to Bellamy Blake to be distracted from it all.

God, that boy. Sometimes I think he's really into me and other times it seems like he's giving me the cold shoulder. That's only really been a thing since yesterday though as we've started packing up to go back. Maybe it's in my head?

I shake myself and get back to the papers I'm working with. Tonight of all nights I need to focus. I scan down the plan in front of me, running through all the possible scenarios that raven had painstakingly laid out.

Tonight was going to be the culmination of my first slightly underhanded move as Chancellor, and I was none too pleased about it. For the past week, once all the mountain men were combined we'd devoted our attention to combing through the stores and supplies of the mountain men. We can't afford not to take the things we'll need for the winter, so we've been steadily gathering supplies and tools in a makeshift cart Bellamy and a guard named Davis managed to build. We brought horses with us that we captured from the grounders, and though it will make us more of a walking target, given our options right now I decided moving more stuff in one trip is better than multiple.

The guards aren't too pleased with our plan, and didn't like the idea of combining the mountain men's quarters in the first place, so I'm not surprised me in the least when I hear a sharp knock at the door despite the late hour. Addison lets herself in without waiting for my reply, her usual utilitarian grey-blonde bun pulled so tightly that her eyebrows seem slightly raised. I told the guards they didn't have to adhere to uniform standards on earth, and it seems that Addison took that as a sign that dress codes of the arc should be followed all the more religiously.

"Chancellor." She says condescendingly, her lips turning up in a small sneer that I'm sure she thinks I'm too dumb to notice.

I raise my eyebrow in acknowledgement but say nothing. She seems to take the hint that I'm unimpressed with her tone so she continues.

"Some of the men are... Concerned about your plan to allow our enemies to continue to hold this compound. It's safe, secure, and incredibly well stocked. We understand that you may not want to deal with the... _clean up_ required to fully secure the compound but we feel that the interests of our people need to take precedent."

Her words fill me with rage, mostly because she's partially right. We can't afford not to be here this winter. We have no idea whether the grounders continue to pose a threat or not, and the weather is getting harsher by the day. What's more, thanks to these very people, with each passing day we have a need for a more permanent settlement.

Still, Addison with her unnecessary uniform and her callus whitewashing of the "clean up" that would be involved if I sanctioned a mass extermination of the mountain men is posing, as the only logical way forward, a path that humanity has tread time and time again. Kane and Philonius told themselves culling was better than exposing the truth because they were so so sure they knew what our people needed. Our ancestors stockpiled and then used millions of nuclear bombs because they felt the needed to. False necessity has been used to justify massacres and tragedies since the dawn of humanity, and I'm going to be damn sure that we do everything in our power not to be part of that long, self-condemning tradition.

"Thank you Addison, I will certainly take it under advisement. Please send in Blake when you get a chance."

She stiffens at the clear dismissal,

"Ma'am."

"Yes?"

"I will not let your weakness be our demise."

I tense but she just turns her back to me and strides out the door. Ten minutes pass before the door opens again, and Bellamy slips inside. As he takes the chair opposite mine our eyes catch and his lip quirks up in one of his half smiles that always seems to make my stomach do a summersaut. I shake myself mentally, this is not the time for basking in the glory of a requited crush. We have business to get to.

"Did you get a hold of Raven? Did she tell you where to place the charges?"

He nods. "Everything's in place."

A few nights ago, Bellamy and I came up with a plan that we hope will both serve the needs of our people and adhere to basic standards of human decency. When it was originally built the bunker was designed to facilitate the survival of individual units in the event that bombs collapsed parts of the complex. Air filtration, power, and resources were all evenly distributed between the quadrants of the bunker. We decided that the best way forward was to split the compound in two, claim half for ourselves and leaving half for the remaining mountain men.

I had almost gone straight to the guards and announced the plan but Bellamy had stopped me. I don't know if he's right, of if I'm just starting to take on his paranoia but he was insistent that if we clued them in to the plan, and enlisted their help in planting the explosives there was a chance one or more of them would take into their hands to do what they thought me too weak to do and 'accidentally' plant the detonating material too close to something vital to the mountain men's survival.

The only way I could feel good giving the order to detonate was if it was planned and executed completely by people I trust. Davis had proven himself and Bellamy had seen enough pointless death that he was going to do everything in his power to avoid it in the future. They'd stalled while building the cart, though it would legitimately be useful, and had painstakingly built all the necessary charges.

Now we are ready there's nothing left to do but come clean, order the guards above ground and tell the mountain men to brace themselves.

"Alright. Let's do this." Bellamy nods and leaves the room. I pack up my things just in case, and follow him out, making a bee-line for the chamber where the guards are staying.

I enter the guards room and instantly feel the heat of unfriendly gazes. For reasons which escape me the almost all the guards but Davis have communicated their clear preference for Addison's leadership over mine, and are almost openly disrespectful of my office. It's not the first time that I've dealt with being an outsider since coming to earth, but at least I could understand why the hundred followed Bellamy.

I feel a momentary burst of vindictive triumph for havering deceived all of them. Maybe pulling this power move tonight will remind these petulant guards that they report to me now, not Kane and Addison, and that I don't owe them decision making power as if they had a seat on the council.

I step into the middle of the room.

"Good evening. After much consideration, we have decided to modify our original plan on leaving mount weather. Would you all please pack up you things and meet us at ground level in an hour."

"What's this about?" Addison demanded

"You'll be briefed in an hour. I need everyone there. Thank you all for your cooperation."

I walk out, hoping I came as strongly as I wanted it to.

I wait a half hour and before calling down to Rex on the intercom. We want to make sure that the mountain men brace for the attack, but we can't have them messing with the charges. His voice, when it comes over the speaker sounds raspy with sleep.

"Yes Clarke?" I can detect a note of hopefulness in his voice that does nothing to improve my mood. At least he hasn't said anything to me about our strange relationship since the first time we talked about it. I'm a little surprised because he seems to care, but I'm so so grateful.

"I need your people to brace for an explosion in the eastern most secure room you have."

"What?!"

The door opens and Bellamy comes in signaling to me that it's time to go.

"Rex, you just need to do it. You have 25 minutes."

"Clarke what the hell-"

"I'm sorry Rex but it's better for your people in the long run. You don't know how strongly people are advocating for wiping you all out. I'm taking half the bunker."

And with that I ended the call. Bellamy nods to me in support and hands me my pack.

"Timers are set. Gotta do this now."

We swing by the guards room to make sure everyone is out. By the time we get to the surface all but two guards are up.

"Where's Rogers and Lewis?"

"I left them to pull security."

"God damnit. I specifically stated that I needed everyone, on the surface, win one hour."

"Yes, but-"

"No Addison. There is no but. You insubordination is not just annoying and rude, it's a liability. I do not owe you a full picture explanation for everything. I'm formally stripping you of your position as the captain of this regiment. Now where are they exactly."

"They should be Northwest corridor on the fourth level."

Bellamy shoots back down into the compound before I can get a word out.

"Bell!" I scream into the tunnel.

"Twelve minutes!" He yells up to me his voice and the pounding of his running boots echoing up.

I can feel the panic and rage bubbling up but I quash it down and turn back to the guards.

"We need to move."

We go to the rendezvous point we'd established when we first got to the compound and wait.

"We're dividing the compound." I say in explanation to the guards.

A loud and deep boom sounds, shaking the ground and sending birds flying out of the surrounding trees. I'm so worried for Bellamy I can hardly breathe. An agonizing twenty minutes passes before I see the shape of three men emerging over the top of the hill. Despite myself I run to them, to him. Bellamy catches me in his arms and hugs me close. He's drenched in sweat, and filthy but I don't care.

"We're fine princess. It's fine. There's a lot of dust and durst but otherwise it's fine. Powers still working and everything."

I release him and nod. "Good. Good. Ok everyone, sorry for the interruption in your night. We can return back to the western half of the compound, which will officially belong to the people of the Ark. Thank you for your cooperation."

Trudging back I can tell I'm getting slightly different treatment from most of the guards. Ridiculous as it is, they seem to be respecting me more, not at all perturbed by the quasi-dictatorial power move I pulled. Even more than that, they seem to be openly impressed with Bellamy. He makes a natural commander for the guards, one they can expect to have their back in tough situations and one who I could actually trust.

I'm about to deem the night as a whole a success, when I get an odd prickling feeling on the back of my neck. I turn to see Addison looking at me as if she'd like nothing better than to kill me slowly. Victory though it is in many ways, I have a feeling the consequences of tonight's confrontation will come back around when I'm least expecting them.


End file.
